


Paper Crown

by PaperPrince



Series: Little Hearts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Fast Food, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kidlock, M/M, Older John, Soulmates, Younger Sherlock, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John celebrate their one year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Crown

“Here you go Sher.” John says placing the tray filled with food down on the table and handing Sherlock a kids pack and coke drink before sitting down with his own dinner.

Sherlock looks up from the brand new anatomy book John had bought him and smiles. “Took you long enough” Sherlock says fondly as he closes the book and puts it away. “I’m starving.” He informs John shoving a handful of chips in his mouth in one go to prove this.

John looks at him surprised, a ketchup covered chip hovering by his lips. 

“What? I’m expecting a growth spurt soon.” Sherlock retorts like the sulky twelve year old he is. John laughs though not unkindly as it is hard to take Sherlock’s strops seriously when he is wearing a cardboard Burger king crown and has sauce around his mouth. 

“You’re the one who wanted me to wear this thing.” Sherlock reminds him crossly as he dabs at his mouth with a napkin. 

“Yeah because you’re my little prince.” John replies with a dopey grin as he stares at the crown which frames Sherlock’s curls perfectly.

“I’m not your prince, I’m your soul mate.” Sherlock says biting into his burger with gusto. 

“Same thing.” John says with a shrug remembering how alone he had felt until Sherlock came into his life.

Sherlock sighs and holds his hand out to the older boy. John takes the smaller hand in his and squeezes it softly. The purple font on the back of John’s hand shimmers happily at the contact, as presumably does the writing on Sherlock’s hand, reminding them both of the day they had first met.

“Happy Anniversary ‘Lock. Sorry I couldn’t afford to take you somewhere nicer.” John says feeling somewhat self-conscious about the fact they were spending their first anniversary in fast food restaurant.

“It’s fine John, I don’t mind where we are as long as I’m with you.” Sherlock says looking at his older friend earnestly. “When I’m older and incredibly rich I’ll take you places and treat you instead okay.” 

“It’s a deal” John says biting into his own burger. “I look forward to holding you to that.”

“I got you a present." Sherlock says changing the subject. "It’s not nearly as nice as what you got me but I hope you like it anyway.” Sherlock says shyly handing him a small neatly wrapped package. 

John opens it to find a cream coloured hand knitted scarf inside. “Mummy helped me make it.” 

“It’s perfect. I love it.” John says wrapping it around his neck. It’s a bit long on him though. Still it was adorable, and practical just like his soul mate. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now hurry up and eat. We only have another hour before my mother picks me up and I wanted to go play on the swings in the park.”


End file.
